Revengful
by ShelbieClark
Summary: Tyla just lost her sister, and wants her revenge, but will love get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

It was already rotting, the awful human traitors body rotted in front of my feet. I walked away, leaving them there would make all the other rats think that there is a psychopath had been running through and had one of those mental break down those weaklings have. I walked down the dark streets of Hunedoara, few people walked by me but no one expected anything to happen. The foul stink of the humans tickled my nose, but I could smell the sweet redness lingering through there thin veins is what interested me, nothing else about those stupid idiots did. I walked up to the dark almost invisible door with the black cross burnt into the side. I knocked four times and the door creaked open.

"Name!" The werewolf's stench almost blew my back, dumb idiots, I come to this club every night and Jake still has the cheek to ask for my name.

"Tyla Stansfield, idiot, I come every night!" I said, looking to the side moving my long black hair behind my shoulders. Jake moved his head outside the door and searched my face. He smiled and opened the door fully, I walked in and down to the cellar, and it was a dark misted room with smoke, perfect.

No foul humans nothing but the night creatures, the night creatures are the evil living creatures that are not human; Angels, Shape shifters, Vampires, Werewolf, Dark fairies and witches. We are not allowed to be in love with a human, or else the punishment is death. This is ruled by the council. Thor our king makes up these rules, and we have to make sure no one breaks them. My sister died because a pathetic human and she fell in love. Stupid humans, I shall never forget what they did to me.

"Tyla! Well there's a face I haven't seen in a long time!" I turned to see Connor smiling at me; his devilish looks catch my breath every time I see him. Angel.

"Connor! Where have you been hiding?" I said smiling at him, I hugged him and he squeezed my waist.

"Just been around, I heard about your sister, I'm so sorry!" He said, he said pain crossed his face. He was so close to Amy, she never had a better friend. I guess that's why I loved him.

"It's over now, his family paid for what they did to me, there long gone, and I probably won't have to feed for I'd say two days!" I winked and a smile crossed my face as me and Connor sat down at one of the tables scattered across the room.

"Tyla…" He said with concern, I laughed and he just grinned mockingly at me. He has the most handsome smile in the world. I looked across the room; fairy's was up to the normal mischief. This place was my favourite place to go, It wasn't a bright amazing place that gets cleaned every two seconds. It was dark, dull and dreary, you can't see properly because the smoke from the witches spells covered the room. Connor was still staring, his beautiful blue eyes stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I said I looked down at my clothes, ripped shorts and a black sequined top that covered me fully. I didn't see anything wrong.

"You just remind me of your sister, I've been… away and as I have been back, I can only think about your sister, she meant a lot to me. Amy was perfect in every way, I was in love with her. I thought she hated humans, she looked up to you. I don't know how you cope!" He said. I was speechless, I couldn't even catch a breath. I stood up and walked out of the club and walked back down the streets not knowing what to do with myself. I was angry, I was mad, I hated the human who made my sister die, I will kill the one who made this rule. I will make Amy happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on a bench and many people walked past me, some stared, some were too drunk to even notice I was even there. Good. I noticed a shadow of a man. He was faced my way, I got up and walked up to where my house is, I felt a shadow following me, I turned around and a man was staring at me. I started running and so did he.

5 more streets. 4… 3… 2… 1.

I ran to my house and looked in my pockets for my keys and something rammed me into my door, a hand grabbed my neck and turned me around.

"What do you want?" I said chocking. I tried to look at my attacker but his hat covered his face.

"Where is your precious friend Connor?" A deep voice said.

"What's it to you"

"Everything!"

"Loosen your grip then"

The attacker loosened and I stepped forward. I punched him and he fell to the floor, his hat came off but it was too dark to recognise to who he is. I ran back to the club. I knocked hard. The door opened a crack.

"Name" Jake said.

"Let me in your dog!" I pushed passed him and ran down the stairs. I grabbed Connor and got him against a wall. Connor struggled but an angel was no match for a vampire.

"Why did I just get attacked because of you?" I said feeling eyes on me, everywhere.

"What are you talking about?" Connor said roughly.

"I just got attacked and you're the reason why, what is going on?" I said Connor knew what I meant; I could see it in his eyes.

"Let go and let's get out of here, I'll explain everything!" Connor said, I let him go and we went to walk out, Jake growled at me as we left.

"Right there's this secret organisation called the washers and they don't agree to the rules of the King, no of course the king knows about this group because of the death threats that some washers sent to them, now the king sends out spy's and worriers to kill the washers because the death threats and the disturbances, the problem is in a washer and I'm the messenger, and who would the king want to kill first? Me!" Connor said staring at me, we was outside my house, the attacker was gone. I got out my keys and opened the door.

"So where did these Washers come from!" I said as we walked into the front room. Jess the cat was fast asleep on the arm of the chair. Connor let out his wings and stretched.

"When King Thor took the throne 150 years ago, it began then, everyone knew that he wouldn't be a good king to the Night creatures. So an organisation was formed here, in Hunedoara." Connor said. He had Jess on his lap, how could he be so relaxed about this?

"Why did I get attacked?" I said sitting on the floor. He looked at Jess then at me. He sighed.

"You're the closes thing I have to family now that Amy has gone!" Connor looked down at Jess again and I kneeled next to him and took his hands.

I wont let them get you, I will fight for you, as long as you help me do one thing!" I said he looked at me puzzled.

"Like what?"

"Kill King Thor!" I said sternly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The water of the shower ran down my back, Chris had agreed to help me. We were going to the washers in the morning, after Chris had slept. I cleaned myself and stepped out the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. Chalky skin, long black hair and dull blue eyes. I saw Amy in the mirror, not me, my twin was beautiful. She wasn't covered in battle scars like me. Amy's picture was in every room in my house. Her beautiful face, I would never get bored of it. I dried my body and put on some shorts and Asking Alexandria top. I brushed and dried my hair and walked out the bathroom. I walked past the angel that is still with Jess. I put my converse on and walked up to Chris.

"You're beautiful!" Chris said smiling at me, I smiled back and turned to look in the mirror, I haven't fed today and it showed. Chris stood up and moved behind me, he let out his wings and I turned around. I looked at his wings and I touched them. The feathers were soft, beautifully soft. Chris folded them back up; he grabbed his jacket and put it over the line of his wings. Chris was wearing black skinny jeans and a slipknot t-shirt. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and we both looked in the mirror. I got out my phone and took a picture of us, I had loads of pictures, of me and Amy and Chris.

"Where shall we go?" Chris said.

"I need to feed so if you go to bed and I'll go out and feed and when you wake we will go to the washers!" I said picking up my jacket. Chris smiled and nodded as he walked up my stairs; I grabbed my keys and shouted up to Chris that I was leaving.

I walked down the street noticing that I was being followed by a man around 20,

I walked down an ally and stood in the shadows as he walked through looking for me. I walked out the shadows and he smiled at me, he pushed me up against the wall and I bit its neck. The beautiful red liquid fell into my mouth, its glorious sweet taste was better than anything that had touched my lips. The man's body struggled underneath me attempting to push me off. I almost laughed at the feeble attempts. Soon enough to body stopped fighting against me and I sucked more and more of the blood into my mouth, I wanted to get every last drop that was hidden beneath clothes and skin. I rolled my head back straightening myself as the body fell to the floor. I used my shoe to move a pale face giving me full sight to a blood stained neck. I watched as my bites heeled and wiped my face. I turned to walk out the ally.

"Messy little thing aren't you!" I turned around staring into the shadows. A black haired man walked out of the shadows looking down at the body. I didn't say anything.

"I'm Jason" Jason held out his hand, I looked at it and back to him. I shook his hand and told him my name.

"What are you doing down an ally like this?" He said looking at the rubbish bins and then down at me. Red eyes glared back into mine.

"You need to sort your eyes out; I'm guessing you're a vampire!" I said pulling my hair apart and letting it fall along my stomach.

"I am indeed, and I shall not sort my eyes out, I refuse to drink from innocent people!" Jason said, I raised an eyebrow and laughed. What an Idiot.

"These innocent people are our food, and these innocent people would burn us alive if they knew what we were. You are going to starve if you don't drink!" I said walking out the ally, Jason just a few steps behind me.

"But their innocent, that counts for something!" He said trying to catch up to me; I stopped looking up to him. Damn you midgetness.

"No it doesn't, if they are so innocent why are there kind dying each day, why are they letting people suffer, why are they attempting to kill any of the night law? Humans are evil, they want people like you and me dead and they will stop at nothing until they do, you need to feed to survive, we are at the top of the food chain for a reason and the sooner you get that into your skull the better, now stop following me!" I said,

I turned around and walked off, I turned around and he was stood there looking like an idiot with his mouth open. I turned the corner and the man from last night was stood outside a shop. I walked a little quicker down the street but instead of running after me, he just slowly walked the same way. I opened my door, running in and slamming it shut.

I gulped and walked into the front room and sat on the couch, a hungry jess curled up on my lap and I picked her up and took her will me to the kitchen, I got out a can of cat food, and picked up her trays filling one with water and one with cat food. I put Jess and the trays on the floor and looked out the window.

Amy. My poor beautiful Amy, she was dead and King Thor killed her. I looked over to the picture of me and her on the kitchen wall. I was stood will Amy, I was smiling and she was sticking her tongue out at me. I laughed and turned to look at the photo underneath. This photo was of me, Chris and Amy. We were all smiling at the camera. I was dressed in a pink vest and blue pyjama bottoms; Chris was topless with my purple shorts on and covered in the make-up Amy forced him to wear. Amy was stood closes to the camera so you could see all her face but none of her clothes. She had bright red lipstick on with thick eyeliner, her blue eyes shined like the sun and her flawless skin was perfect on every level. I touched the glass that kept the photo safe. I sighed, longing to touch her real skin. Long white arms cuddled my stomach as Chris laid his head on my shoulder.

"She should be here Chris!" I said resting my head on his. He breathed in.

"I know she should be, she was to amazing to let go huh!" He mumbled I turned round his hands now around my back, I flew my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I love her!" I said putting one hand in his hair holding him as if I was going to lose him to.

"Then let's get our revenge!" He said


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you give me a couple of hours; I need to go visit someone!" I said Connor lifted his head off my shoulders and nodded. I walked to the front door and ran out the house; Connor will only ask me about my immediate rush later anyway. I ran out the front garden and down the street, at the end of the street. Hunedoara was famous for its big forest and snowy mountains, I ran down three more streets to be met with a long river cutting me from the forest. I stepped back, looked around and jumped across the river in a single breath.

I looked up at the tall trees and started to walk into my natural habitat. My hand brushed along the trees, I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Didn't expect to find you here, Tyla!" A sadly familiar voice said behind me. I turned and snarled looking at Jason. He put his hands up and stepped back, His eyes still red. I rolled my eyes and folded my hands.

"What? You following me now?" I said calmly, he smiled and shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes. He stepped forward.

"I wouldn't call it following, I found out where you lived from a werewolf and I went and a blonde lad told me you had left, I followed your scent!" Jason said calmly, closing the gap between us, he lifted his had to my cheek. His touch was soft and calming, his warm skin radiated threw my whole body, longing me for more. No. what am I saying?

"So you did follow me!" I said putting my hand on his arm pushing it down, away from my face. I stepped back and raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes!" He laughed, his red eyes sparkling, every moment they was annoying me.

"You're going to starve to death!" I said stepping closer touching underneath his eye. I looked around and walked silently; I turned and beckoned him to do the same. I crouched behind a rock where a sleeping lion was on the other side. I jumped over the rock, and landed like a feather on the ground, I bended closer to the lion and bit into his strong neck, the lion went limp after his last breath and Jason walked over to me, he bent down next to me and looked at me.

"Its not as good as human blood but it's the next best thing!" I said looking at Jason, he bent down sucking the blood, I relaxed crossing my legs and sitting on the floor. He leaned back and his eyes going a pale green colour. He sat next to me looking into my eyes, he had blood all over his white top and chin, I leaned forward wiped the drying blood off his face. He grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him. His hands grabbed my thighs wrapping them around him, he looked into my eyes. I leaned in, his lips caught mine, energy ran through my body as his tongue entered my mouth he pulled me closer to him, his hands on my back lowered until they was on my ass. My hands weaved into his hair pulling his hand closer to mine. He leaned back looking into my eyes again. I smiled

"What are you doing to me?" I moaned "This isn't right!" In a second, I was up and running as fast as I could away from him. What the hell was I thinking? I knew nothing about him.

I climbed up one of the mountains that I passed, feeling the snow on my bare legs, the cold didn't bother me, what was bothering me was that something was behind me, I looked behind me. I ran faster, it was the man from before; I needed to get him to the top of the mountain. I was one of the fastest I knew. I stopped looking behind me, the man stopped and smiled, still couldn't see his god damn face.

"What do you want now?" I shouted

"You've been playing games!" A deep voice replied

"I know where Connor is, I refuse to tell you!" I said, now in attack position.

"We don't want Connor now. We want you!" The voice said he took of his long thick coat and hat, revealing, an 30 year old man, long white hair in a ponytail and an evil grin that I just wanted to wipe of that ugly face. I leaped at him and he grabbed my neck and tightened his grip, I kicked him and he snarled. Another man behind me grabbed my legs and knocked me clean out.


End file.
